Vacation Or Not
by IMMAFIRINMAHLAZER
Summary: The Bladebreakers are on Vacation, but something goes horribly wrong. Will everything turn out OK in the end? I fixed this up a bit so I hope it's better than before. BTW, this is yaoi or a maleXmale relationship if you were not aware of that.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I'm back from the dead finally! I hope you guys didn't miss me too much because I might cry from guilt!**

**I have not announced this yet, but Beywriter was kind enough to adopt A Long Road from me so please don't bug me about not updating it. Thank You. :)**

**Also, I am rewriting this so if it says that you already reviewed for a chapter, Don't worry. I still have your names written down. :) This will also be a full story instead of a two-shot like I had originally planned.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this fic except the plot... No wait. I don't own that either. It's the plot bunny's idea. Damn. I hate not having any power.**

**Warnings: Rape (Chapter 1). Fight scene (Chapter 2). Lemon (Chapter 3). Simple as that. Heehee.**

**Tonashiku shite kudosai!**

123456789

Ray sighed as he strolled through the streets of the White Tiger Village. The Blade Breakers were on a rare vacation so he had chosen to head back to his home village in China to see how his former team, the White Tigers, was doing. He had been there for almost a week now and still he had yet to find any of his former teammates.

Soon Ray got tired of searching for the day so he went into the nearby forest to rest. He hadn't rented hotel room; he didn't need it nor could he afford it. It's not like he cared though.

The neko-jin walked slowly through the shady, dense brush until the trees began to thin into a large clearing in the middle of the forest. A clear lake was in the center, a single tree on a small island in it's pure waters; fish of many varieties swimming calmly in the coolness beneath the water's surface around the island.

Ray breathed in deeply, taking in the tranquility. He moved to the water's edge, removed his shoes, and sat down, allowing his legs to hang in the water, not caring that the bottom of his pants were getting wet in the process. He fell back onto the soft, cool grass, enjoying how it barely tickled his skin. He allowed himself to doze off into a very calm, light sleep, his legs still in the cool water.

0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0

The neko-jin awoke as the late afternoon sun beat down on him. He pulled his legs from the water and massaged them to warm them up and to make some of the numbness go away.

When Ray was done warming his legs a bit, he slowly removed his clothes, folding them, and placing them a little ways away. He also removed his hair from it's bindings, allowing it to flow gracefully over his shoulders like a black, cascading waterfall. Ray waded into the crystal clear water, his hair flowing around him as he went deeper in the water. He took a big breath and went under the surface. He opened his eyes and looked at the colorful fish swimming about.

The neko-jin wished his friends were with him so that they could share this experience with him. He resurfaced as his oxygen supply became low, gasping a few times to fill his lungs. Having regained his breath, Ray began to wash himself, carefully removing any signs of dirt, taking care not to tangle his hair.

Finally, being satisfied at his cleanliness, the Ray headed back to the shore for his clothes. He picked them up and took care not to get them too wet as he made his way to the center island. He put his clothes on a nearby rock and climbed out of the water, his hair sticking to his skin.

Ray wrung his hair out carefully until it was almost dry then he proceeded to put his clothes on, leaving his hair down to let it air dry the rest of the way. When he was done, he sat down and leaned against the tree, closing his eyes in contentedness. The only way this could get better was if his friends were there with him. That was the last thing to cross his mind as he drifted off.

Yup, it was really peaceful. Or so Ray thought.

0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0

Ray awoke later that night, but did not open his eyes or even move for he did not want to ruin the peacefulness. He breathed deeply and a familiar scent reached his nose. He cracked his eyes open and looked up slightly only to find that his head was resting on someone's lap, that someone being none other than Lee.

Ray sat up quickly with a blush on his face. "L-Lee! Where-? How-?" Ray stuttered. He couldn't speak because of two things. The first was that he was too shocked by Lee suddenly appearing. The second was Lee. His lips were quickly pressed against Ray's in a firm kiss, silencing him.

Ray tried to pull away quickly, but Lee had too strong of a hold on his shoulders, one of his hands moved the back of Ray's head while the other slid down to Ray's waist. It became worse when Ray felt Lee lick his lips asking for entrance. Ray resisted, his mouth shut tight.

Lee pushed Ray onto his back, loving the look on the younger teen's face. He was a lovely shade of pink and he was panting with his lips parted just the slightest bit as he stared up at his friend with large amber eyes, his long black hair was splayed around him beautifully, making him look angelic.

Lee took this opportunity to kiss Ray again. Crawling on top of him and kissing him roughly, Lee shoved his tongue into Ray's mouth as the boy tried to struggle some more even though it was futile. Ray may be fast, but he was lacking strength when compared to Lee and his speed did nothing for him if he was already caught.

"L-Lee!" Ray gasped as his neck was bitten hard. He felt the blood well up and he also felt Lee lap it up with his tongue. This was repeated a few more times before Lee pulled back a little, straddling Ray, and looked down at what he had done.

It gave Lee a sense of power to see Ray in this position because of him. Ray had his eyes closed tightly with his head tilted back, revealing his bloodied neck. Lee licked the blood up some more before he started to remove Ray's clothing. His friend struggled yet again as Lee played with his nipples, pinching one while licking and biting the other until they were pert.

"Stop... Lee." Ray rasped. It went unheard as Lee's hand snaked under the waistband of Ray's paints and boxers, gripping the other's cock in his hand, he began to pump his hand up and down the shaft.

Ray gasped loudly and became more and more desperate to get away. He put his hands on Lee's shoulders and tried to push him away. That didn't work; Lee just used his free hand to hold Ray's wrist over his head.

When had he become completely naked, Ray had no clue, but he didn't like it. Lee continued to pump him faster until he was hard. Lee then replaced his hand with his mouth and began to suck hard.

"Ah... Ah!" Ray gasped as he released his seed into Lee's mouth, arching his back. The heat on him had been too much and it had pushed him over the edge. Lee swallowed every last drop of it before he sat up, looking down at Ray.

Tears were leaking from his closed eyes, he was trembling, the bleeding hadn't quite stopped on his neck, and his lips were parted as he panted for breath.

Ray felt Lee's weight shift and he thought it was over until he heard the rustle of clothes being removed. He trembled and squirmed as Lee kissed down his body, restraining Ray once again. He kissed Ray's inner thighs, occasionally biting hard enough to draw blood.

Ray sobbed at his friend's actions. Why was Lee doing this to him?

When Lee couldn't restrain himself any longer, he pressed himself against Ray's entrance. The younger teen whimpered and tensed, not wanting what was about to happen.

Lee pushed himself into Ray's unprepared hole slowly, relishing in the tight heat as he began to take his friend. He enjoyed the small noises Ray was making; whimpers and meows of discomfort.

"Ngh!" Ray threw his head back and let out a silent cry. Lee continually aimed for that spot inside of Ray, knowing that he had hit the younger's prostate, loving how the raven writhed beneath him in pleasure and pain; mostly pain.

Ray cried out as he came all over their chests and stomachs. This caused Lee to moan as tight walls closed around him and he released too; deep inside of Ray who was really tensed right now.

Ray cried more as he felt Lee cum inside of him.

Lee pulled out and once again looked down at Ray. He looked pathetic; blood on his neck and thighs, chest and stomach covered in semen, and tears flowing from half lidded, sad amber eyes that seemed to ask 'Why?'.

"Because I've always loved you, but I could never truly have you." Lee answered the unasked, but obvious question.

Ray didn't respond. He just continued to lay open and vulnerable on the small island. Lee watched him for a bit before he proceeded to get dressed.

"W... ait... Lee." Said teen turned and looked at Ray with cold eyes. Ray tried to continue to speak, but couldn't. He was too tired and sore to do anything.

"I'll call Kai." With that, Lee sprung from the island and only looked back at Ray once before leaving.

Ray watched as Lee left, wondering sadly how this had happened. He couldn't think bout it anymore. He gave in to the dark clutches of sleep as he finally quit trying to stay awake and his breathing slowed indicating that he had fallen asleep.

12345689

**Hmm. There wasn't really much to edit in this chapter. I added a little bit more detail at least! BTW, if you have already reviewed this chapter, then please PM me and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to chaotic chibi, You can run but you can't hide, Kiki Ling, karexie, Veekalzhanez, Chasea-Wing, Narutomadd, and Beywriter for the reviews on the original chapter 1! I love you guys so much!**

**All warnings and disclaimers apply here. Note that it will most likely have cheesy moments. I fixed the fight scene too! Woo! XD**

**Enjoy!**

123456789

(Ray's POV)

"...ay. ... Ray..." I slowly opened my eyes as I heard someone call my name, only to be greeted by worried crimson orbs. I got my eyes to focus better and I realized that Kai, the insensitive and very sexy prick, is holding me, and he's worried! About me!

Wait. Kai isn't just holding me. I'm in his lap, one of his strong arms holding my body close to his. Kai's other arm is draped over me as if he's giving me a loose hug, but that could never happen so I focus on what he is saying.

"...gave me a call and said that he had found you in the middle of a forest and that you were injured," Kai is telling me, "so I forfeited my match with Tala." That's where I choose to stop him.

"What? I'm not worth enough for you to forfeit against Tala." I tell him, a hint of sadness in my voice. Kai shakes his head.

"It was just a fun match against the wolf. No catches or refs. I can always go and battle him again when I choose." I stare at him in disbelief as he continues, "Ray, you mean a lot more to me than a battle with Tala. The bastard cheats anyways." Kai chuckled lightly at his own statement.

I sigh in defeat. Then I suddenly remember our current position and blush. "Kai? May I please get up?" I ask quietly. He looks confused, but lets me go nonetheless. I'm glad he had taken the liberty to dress me earlier, though it came to no surprise that he didn't put my hair up; it takes forever.

I do a light stretch with my arms wide and I wince a little at the pain in my neck and thighs.

"Are you sure you're OK, Ray?" Great, he saw my wince. I turn and nod, my right hand moving to grip my left shoulder lightly. Lee had bitten me particularly hard there.

"I'm fine, Kai. Can we leave soon, please?" I ask. God I hate how pathetic my voice sounds right now.

"As much as I'd like to, we can't. You need to rest more. And besides, I wouldn't want my kitten to get hurt." He stood and put his right hand and over my right hand gently. I squeeze my shoulder a little tighter and blush.

"Y-y-your kitten?" I manage to stutter out, looking away from his stunning red orbs, my blush darkening.

"Yes." He nods and his face gets closer to mine slowly. "My kitten." He whispered the last words sweetly as his lips met mine in a chaste kiss. I can tell my blush darkened yet again, but I don't pull back, not yet.

"I love you, Ray. Stay beside me forever." I hear Kai say as we slowly pull apart. I'm speechless so all I can do is nod and unfortunately, I decide to yawn.

"Seems like you're tired. Sleep now. I'll protect you." Kai says as he gently picks me up bridal style and slides down against the tree, putting me in his lap once again. I nod and rest my head against his chest. I let his steady heartbeat lull me to sleep as he strokes my hair with a gentle hand.

123456789

I awoke to someone shouting. I look up and see Kai, his back to me. From the tense look in his back and shoulder muscles, I'm guessing that he wants to punch whoever he's yelling at.

"Why should I let you near him? You left him here when he was out cold!" Kai's yelling made me curious now. I know curiosity killed the cat, but regardless of that I peeked around Kai and I see none other than Lee who's just as tense as Kai.

"Because I had to call you!" Lee shot back at Kai who thought for a second before he relaxed a little. 

"Fair enough." Kai nodded, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Hey. You're awake." Lee said to me, causing Kai to turn and look at me. I stand up and walk over to Kai. I hug him and he seems slightly surprised by this.

"What are you doing, Ray?" Lee asks stupidly.

"What's it look like? I'm hugging Kai." I answer, giving Kai a light squeeze. Kai looks down at me and I look up at him. I notice Lee's expression isn't at all happy so I stand a little taller and kiss Kai. He quickly takes control and licks my lips. I gladly allow him entrance and I relish in the feeling of his tongue in my mouth, not matter how much I remembered what Lee had done. Kai is Kai, not Lee.

We break apart when we need air and I look at Lee. He doesn't move for a moment. Then, without another note of hesitation, he howls in rage and lunges at me. His speed is greater than Kai's and I'm too slow in dodging so I'm now laying on my back with Lee on top of me. My eyes widen as Lee draws his fist back, poised to strike me.

"Wait!" I cry out quickly, but it was too late. I close my eyes tightly and wait for his fist to meet my face, but instead his weight his pulled from my body. I look up slowly to see Kai restraining Lee. I sit up and watch the scene play before me feeling helpless.

"Let me go! The slut deserves it!" I flinched visibly at his harsh words. "I already made him mine yet he chooses you, Kai!" I've never seen Lee this mad. It's pretty scary. I also _love _how they act like I'm not here.

"What do you mean Ray's yours?" Kai asked sharply, glaring daggers at Lee, not letting go of my former friend.

"I mean I took him! I deflowered him! How many different ways do I have to say it?" Lee shouts at Kai who loosened his hold on my childhood friend and stood still, looking down.

"So you raped him. Then you called me and told me that you _found _him. Is that right so far?" Kai asked in a deathly calm voice which caused a chill to run up my spine, a dark shadow crossing his features.

"Yeah. So what if I did? I left my mark so you can't claim him for your own. He's mine!" Lee says in an annoyed voice, crossing his arms over his chest.

_'You're wrong. I'm not yours Lee.' _I look at Kai helplessly. His fists are shaking at his sides. I think he's had it with Lee.

_'Please don't hurt him Kai... It's my fault for being so weak! Please just don't hurt Lee!' _Then to my utter horror, Kai lunges at Lee. I watch, stricken with fear, as Kai's fist makes contact with Lee's gut. He stumbles back before he retaliates by kicking out strongly at Kai who jumps out of the way.

"Stop it..." I say almost inaudibly. They don't hear me as they continue to fight, trading blows. "Stop it." I say it louder and they still don't hear me so I take a deep breath and, "Stop it! Now!" This gets them to stop for a moment and they look at me, each panting for breath. I take this small chance to stand and run between them.

"What are you doing, Ray?" Kai asks me, straightening his posture.

"Stop this fighting." I say, looking at the two of them. Then I turn to Lee. "Lee, you're being childish. I like Kai not you so please... Just leave us alone." With that said, I turn and walk to Kai. He embraces me tightly in his strong arms before we leave Lee on the island, speechless.

We swim the small distance to the shore slowly. I look back at Lee as we get out of the water. He hasn't moved.

_'I'm sorry Lee.'_

"Come on. Let's go." Kai says quietly, getting my attention. I nod and we make our way out of the forest and the village, me wringing out my hair and clothes as we walk.

After walking for about four hours or so, we finally made it to Hong Kong where we quickly make our way to the airport. Kai buys us tickets to go to Japan. We're going to stay at Tyson's for the rest of the vacation time.

We finally make it to the dojo without any problems. We enter, glad that Tyson's grandfather doesn't spot us while we head to our room; yes, we share a room. Kai and I sit on our respective beds, afraid to say anything.

"Um... Thanks for helping me, Kai." I say finally say very quietly.

"Not at all." He replies and looks at the clock. It reads 12:34 AM. "It's late. We should sleep." I nod and lay down, shifting the blanket up to my chin, too tired and worn out to change my clothes.

I'm just glad that Kai and I share the same feelings and that Lee is back in China. Now I can live as if nothing has happened... I hope.

123456789

**So I didn't really fix that much in the fight, but I really think it still needs to be fixed. -dies- Well now I know not to write fight scenes because I fail at it! Lol. I tried at least! Feel free to PM me if says that you already reviewed this chapter! Thanks!**


End file.
